


Standing at the cross roads of Temptation and Salvation Street

by merediana



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Priests, F/M, Priest AU, Priests, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merediana/pseuds/merediana
Summary: Elektra se ne va e Matt rimane da solo, il senso di colpa che gli pesa come un macigno sul petto. Proprio lì dove si trova il crocefisso.





	1. Parte Uno

**Author's Note:**

> **Note dell'autore:** Perché scrivere un'AU dove Matty è un prete? Anzitutto perché ho rivisto da poco Tropic Thunder e [Satan's Alley](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vuziQsUrbeM) è il film di cui avevo, ho e avrò sempre bisogno e poi perché, se fossimo in Italia, Padre Matty sarebbe Don Matteo. Devo dire altro?  
> Nonostante le premesse da CAPOLAVORO VERO, il risultato è quello che è e soprattutto è inspiegabilmente serio.  
> Chiedo scusa a tutti quanti, specie alla mia mamma che mi ha fatto così funky (semicit.).  
>  **Credits:** Il titolo è una strofa di "Bad Angel" di Dierks Bentley.

  
«Mi perdoni Padre perché ho peccato»  
«Elektra...» sospira Matt, prima di abbandonare la testa sul petto come se pronunciare quel nome lo avesse svuotato di ogni energia.  
«Credevo che questo... _coso_ servisse a garantire l'anonimato.»  
Matt sbuffa e cerca inutilmente di allentarsi il collarino ecclesiastico.  
«Cosa vuoi?» sibila stringendo il manico del suo bastone come volesse strangolarlo.  
Elektra si sposta una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e il suo profumo invade l'intero confessionale. Matt lo sente scivolargli addosso come una carezza, infilarglisi tra le pieghe dell'abito talare, solleticargli le narici, impregnargli la pelle.  
«Chiedere perdono a Dio per i miei peccati, che altro?» ribatte Elektra indignata.  
«Tu non sei nemmeno cattolica» la rimprovera, trattenendo a stento un sorriso.  
«Padre, vuol forse dirmi che tutti quei discorsi della Chiesa sull'accoglienza sono solo propaganda?»  
«Elektra!» sbotta stizzito.  
Dall'altra parte della grata, lei ride e lui si ritrova a trattenere il fiato mentre sente un brivido corrergli lungo la spina dorsale.  
«Scusi Padre!» La sua voce è roca e sensuale. «Sono stata una bambina cattiva, _molto_ cattiva.»  
«Basta!» ringhia Matt afferrando il bastone e uscendo dal confessionale.  
_Scappando_ dal confessionale.  
«Padre Murdock!»  
Matt si blocca al centro della navata. All'interno della chiesa può sentire distintamente il battito di altri tre cuori oltre ai loro e dare spettacolo non gli sembra affatto una buona idea. Girano già abbastanza pettegolezzi sul giovane prete che da qualche mese affianca Padre Lantom: troppo bello per essere _davvero_ casto, troppo agile per essere _davvero_ cieco, dicono.  
«Per favore, non mi lasci _insoddisfatta_!»  
Matt torna indietro velocemente, il bastone sbattuto con stizza sul pavimento, e la afferra per un braccio.  
«Un po' di rispetto!» le soffia contro prima di trascinarla in sagrestia.  
La risata di Elektra riecheggia nella chiesa. Domani i suoi parrocchiani avranno di che sparlare, ne è sicuro.  
«Non ho ancora ricevuto la mia penitenza, Matthew.»  
Sulle labbra di Elektra il suo nome non sembra nemmeno suo. Diventa qualcosa di altro, di magico. Un incantesimo o forse un maleficio.  
«Smettila Elektra!»  
«Oppure?»  
Matt la sbatte contro il muro e le si piazza di fronte. Sono vicini, _troppo_ vicini. Matt può sentire il calore del suo corpo farsi più intenso, il battito cardiaco accelerare, il respiro diventare affannoso.  
È tutto sbagliato, _terribilmente_ sbagliato, Matt lo sa. Così come sa che dovrebbe fermare Elektra, eppure rimane immobile mentre lei gli sfila gli occhiali.  
«No...»  
È una preghiera la sua, una supplica.  
La sente sorridere, trattenere il fiato e inumidirsi le labbra con la punta della lingua.  
«No!»  
Cerca di essere più deciso, più convincente, ma fallisce miseramente.  
Elektra sorride ancora, si alza appena sulla punta dei piedi e gli sfiora la guancia col naso. Il suo respiro è caldo e sa di liquirizia. Matt ha la gola secca e non sa più se il cuore cardiopatico che gli rimbomba nelle orecchie sia il suo o quello di lei.  
«N-»  
Le labbra di Elektra sono sulle sue: sono meno morbide di come le aveva immaginate ma non per questo meno piacevoli, anzi. Sente le sue mani tra i capelli e il suo seno premuto contro il petto e non riesce a trattenere un sospiro. Elektra ne approfitta per infilargli la lingua in bocca e Matt si ritrova a rispondere con entusiasmo a quel bacio. Per un attimo. Un solo, ma interminabile attimo. Poi si stacca da lei, il fiato corto e l'espressione sconvolta. Elektra fa per baciarlo di nuovo, ma Matt la blocca.  
«NO!»  
Sotto le sue mani, i muscoli di Elektra si irrigidiscono.  
«Come vuoi, Matthew» gli ringhia contro, togliendosi le sue mani di dosso.  
Elektra se ne va e Matt rimane da solo, il senso di colpa che gli pesa come un macigno sul petto.  
Proprio lì dove si trova il crocefisso.


	2. Parte due

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho recuperato questa fanfiction che doveva essere una oneshot e ho deciso di farne una long... Non so bene come finirà, ma nel frattempo ecco questo mini capitoletto.

  
La porta gli si apre davanti e, solo in quel momento, Matt si rende conto di essere letteralmente   
fuggito   
da Saint Patrick subito aver celebrato la funzione serale e senza nemmeno   
avvertire Padre Lantom, di aver corso per mezza città (o, meglio, sopra mezza   
città, arrampicandosi su scale antincendio e saltando da un tetto all'altro) e di   
essere arrivato lì, sulla soglia di uno degli appartamenti più lussuosi   
dell'Upper East Side.  
«Sono venuto a riprendermi gli occhiali»  
Dio, che scusa del cazzo.  
Dio, ha imprecato.  
Merda.  
Elektra fa un lungo sospiro e non è affatto un buon segno.  
«Sfila 10 dollari dalla cassetta delle offerte e compratene un paio nuovo» replica asciutta.  
È arrabbiata, no _furiosa_ , una furia pacata ma letale.  
Se ne accorgerebbe   
persino un cieco.  
Matt inclina la testa in avanti, i muscoli del tronco rigidi, le gambe alla   
larghezza delle spalle e leggermente piegate: gli basterebbe portare i pugni   
all'altezza del mento per assumere una perfetta posizione di guardia.  
Elektra fa per chiudere la porta, ma Matt è rapido nel bloccarla con un braccio e anche questo non è un buon segno.  
«Cosa vuoi Matthew?»  
«Io...» esita cercando qualcosa di intelligente da dire «...Non lo so.»  
Non è intelligente, ma almeno è una risposta onesta. O _quasi_.  
«Vattene!» gli soffia contro Elektra e Matt sente una serie di brividi rincorrersi lungo la sua spina dorsale.  
«Te, voglio te»  
E questa sì che è una risposta _del tutto_ onesta.  



End file.
